


Cataclysmic

by corviine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, MI6!Victor, Reunions, Viclock Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corviine/pseuds/corviine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viclock exchange gift, featuring art and a few words. (Also: Sherlock and Victor during the hiatus, guns, a previous long distance relationship and a few past events eluded to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cataclysmic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaCupsandUmbrellas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCupsandUmbrellas/gifts).



[[full size](http://mayhembee.tumblr.com/image/93513958100)]

Their meetings, and their reunions, were always cataclysmic. They came together in flying sparks, ripped cloth and quiet blood. Together, they had such an energy that it seemed its own gravitational well, and was just as deadly for it all. Even apart, distant correspondence between them, there had been something inexplicable that kept them together through years.

Bright university days, and their first, there had been blood and jaws locked onto Sherlock’s ankle. It was loud, dramatic, joyous in hindsight.

Now, Sherlock is a dead man and it was understated but deadly, that same torturous electricity between the both of them. They are reunited, purposeful, and overwhelming.


End file.
